percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Apples of Immortality Chapter 5: Here we are
Chapter 5: Here we are Well, here we are. Holding on for life on one of Ladon's neck, while he banged me against the tree. Apples were falling to the ground. Like an idiot, I gad my ''pugio ''in one hand, and just kept screaming. Rick started to stare at me, like I was crazy. Eventually one the heads saw Rick, and attacked. He lost control and fell. Well, he would've fell, but he had his winged Converse on. He grabbed another branch, but instead of climbing, the shoes started to rise without his cooperation. He let go, so we was stuck upside down. With Ladon's head circling him, searching him for the best spot to strike. I was stuck there on a head circling Rick. Then I had an idea, I slid down to his back. I raised my ''pugio, '' and struck down. Ladon had moved, so instead, I slid down his back toward his right front leg. I stabbed his back and the knife carved it's way down to his leg. Ladon screamed with pain. All the heads turned to me and growled, I just smiled and said, "Hi." That allowed Rick to twist up right and try to reach for an apple. But one head still had it's eye on him, so it lunged at him. The heads kept diving for me, baring their teeth, ready to kill me. I regret saying they can poison me. Rick eventually taunted them. He grabbed and apple and said, "Look Ladon! I stole an apple! What you gonnna do 'bout it?" The heads growled, and attacked him. I climbed his back again, and tried to pull out the knife so I could stab him again. Instead the blade stayed 2 inches in his body, and only the hilt came out. I cursed in Latin and tried to pull the blade out, but only got cuts. I sat him bloody hands, looking at Rick avaioding attacks with the apple in his hand. He could just eat the apple and be immortal, but then they'd go after me. And I'm not immortal. I'd die instantly. But I thought of something. I've heard that Jason Grace do it. Other children of Jupiter. Children of his Greek form, Zeus I think, they've done it. So why not me? I held the blade and focused. With all my might. I thought about thunder storms, lightning, the bright light, and the boom. I heard thunder in the distance, every looked in the distance, Ladon, Rick, and the Hesperides, hiding behind a smaller tree. I focused, the lightning struck closer. Suddenly, I felt a surge of power, then, black. Rick was shaking me. "Whoa. 'Bout time you woke up. You really saved me." "What happened? All I remember is, lightning." I mumbled. "You got struck by lightning. You held the blade. It struck Ladon too." He pointed to his left, and Ladon layed there, smoking, but breathing. I proped myself up on my elbow, "You eat the apple yet?" He smiled, "No. I wanted to wait. For you." He took the golden apple next to him and bite it. I expected him to glow, then raise toward the heavens. But instead, he just sat there. "You fell any different?" "No." I had light bulb moment and said, "Let me attack me." He moved back and said, "What!?!?! No!" I sighed, "No, just to see if you immortal." He thought about it for a second, "Cool. Smart. Here." He handed me his gladius and stood, "Now. Attack." I charged at Rick slashed his chest six times. He fell to the ground with a thud. I thought I killed, but then he started laughing. He turned over, his cuts were gone. He stood up and said, "Yes! I'm immortal!" He ran up and hugged me. When he was done, the Hesperides congratulated us, and told us how to get back to Camp Jupiter, and gave us some pegasi to ride. Before we left, I reached down and grabbed an apple that fell. I put it in my jacket, and made our way back to camp. Apples of Immortality Chapter 6: I become a centurion Category:Someromandemigod14 Category:Apples of Immortality